It's Complicated
by Gabby55
Summary: Its a new school year for teens of Wawanakwa High school. Although they are wishing for a drama free and uneventful year. They soon discover you don't always get what you wish for.
1. The Middle

"And as you can see bro, everything is still the same. The hallways still smell like gym socks. The locker by the second floor bathroom still says "Becky sucked it hard". An-"

"_Is this thing on?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Jeez Chef I just wondering…. Anyway, Attention students just a friendly reminder. If you're late for class you will get a detention, and you might have to eat Chef's newest creation, which may or may not involve jellyfish. It all depends on my mood later" Chris started to laugh to himself "so don't be late kiddies."_

"And the McLean still psycho. So bro, how does it feel to be back?"

"Huh…" Duncan wasn't listening to anything Geoff has talked about. Why would he care what has happened at a dump school. He just wanted to go back home, and sleep in till four. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention" He did felt bad, Geoff's his bro and he was just trying to be nice, but it's not like he felt that bad.

Geoff narrowed his eyes at him, but then softens his expression. _He's probably nervous about his first day back, but doesn't want to admit it _Geoff thought. "It's ok man. First day jitters?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Hey, don't worry. Most of the people are the same from freshmen year. Like…."

At this point Duncan just started to tune Geoff out. Geoff should know that he doesn't give a damn about these people, it's not like they cared that he was gone for two years. Geoff went on for like an hour, or at least that's what it felt like for Duncan, till they got to Geoff's locker where Bridgette and some short, dark-haired girl were talking.

It amazed Duncan how long Geoff and Bridgette have been together. They have been together since the first month of freshmen year. Duncan always figured that Geoff would get bored of her, but Geoff dead set on that Bridgette is "THE ONE". If it was Duncan, he would have tossed Bridgette to the curb by the time she finally gave it up, then on to the next one. That what girls were to him, only usefully till you get all you need from them. Then toss them out like last Tuesday's garbage.

After not seeing Bridgette for two years, Duncan can say that she still looks the same, except her chest seems a little bit bigger. Something Duncan couldn't complain about.

"Geoffy-bear, there you are!"

Of course Bridgette and Geoff, being the openly public couple they are, ran into each other's arms and started making out in the hallway. The whole scene reminded Duncan of a lame chick flick. Not wanting to seem like a pervert, Duncan decided to get a drink from water fountain by Geoff's locker.

"Is that the infamous Duncan McGinnis?"

Duncan turned around to find Heather and that girl staring at him. From what he remembered, he was never that big of a fan of Heather, but she did have one hell of a body. There was just something about her that was off. Maybe it was because no one really knew that much about her, other than she's a major bitch with no friends, unless she changed in two years. _I doubt it_ Duncan thought, _if Bridgette and Geoff haven't change in two years, then Heather would never change_. It wasn't till then he finally saw the other girl up close. She had dark brown hair that was almost black. She had pale skin, something usually off putting, but worked for her. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had big yellow letter saying Weezer with the members underneath it, dark blue Hollister skinny jeans, and yellow vans. She didn't have the best rack out there, but it fit her figure and boy did she have a figure. Probably one of the best figures Duncan seen. She probably noticed that Duncan was staring, because her cheeks started to turn red and she wouldn't look at him. Duncan made a mental note to put her on the hit list.

A hit list is something every teenage boy should have. How else are you supposed to know which hotties are worth your time? Duncan's already achieved most of his list. The only ones left were mystery girl, Megan Fox (a guy can dream, can't he) and a maybe on that Courtney girl (only if she didn't turn revolting in the past two years).

"Well is it?"

Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes Duncan finally answered, "You already know the answer Heather, so why bother?"

"Its fun getting a reaction out of you" she chucked silently to herself. "So where have you been? I haven't heard anything about you since freshmen year."

Wanting to avoid any further conversation with her, he decided do what he was known for, be an ass. "Good, it should stay that way."

"Wow, first day back and with an attitude. I liked it better when you were gone." Heather glared at him for a while till she turned her attention to Bridgette and Geoff. Smirking, she wondered what would be a good way to piss off the couple. "Get a room you two. You're like the foulest couple ever."

Finally deciding to stop swapping spit, Bridgette and Geoff broke their grasp of each other, and turned to Heather. "We are so not" Bridgette at this point wanted to put Heather in her place and wipe that smirk off her face, but Bridgette knew better than to start conflict with Heather. She's too powerful, plus Bridgette doesn't like to be known as one of those catty girls.

Geoff tried to think of a good comeback, but like Bridgette, Geoff didn't want to be known as a dick. "Yeah, we are not and that title belongs to Dakota and Sam" Once Geoff finish speaking, he immediately felt bad and he realized how much of an ass he sounded like. He wasn't close to Dakota or Sam because they were juniors, but he shouldn't be talking about them behind their backs. He also knew he was probably in the dog house with Bridgette since she slap his arm and glared at him after his little comment.

"Geoff, that's messed up. Don't stoop to Heather's level" Bridgette was frustrated, she was having a fantastic morning until Heather came and ruined it. She turned her head away from Geoff and towards Heather, glaring at her, knowing this is exactly what Heather wanted. Heather: 1- Bridgette: 0.

"You know I can hear you" Heather couldn't help but be amused by the scene. It's so easy pissing people off and Heather just loved the tension so much, she can smell it.

"Can you guys not do this again? I thought you guys were going to stop bickering after what happen last year." The dark-haired girl pleaded after finally deciding to speak. Duncan noticed that she had an unusual voice. It sort of had a strain in it making her sound different from every other girl he knew. It was sexy.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Last year Bridgette, Geoff and Heather got in a huge argument after they found out Heather leaked a story about them having sex in chemistry lab on to Sierra's blog. Which was true, but no one needed to know about their sex lives. Soon the argument turned into a food fight, which turned into the large food fight to ever happen in the state of New Hampshire. They had to clean the whole school and serve detention for the rest of the school year. Luckily for them it wasn't that long of a sentenced since the fight happened in May. After that Bridgette and Geoff promise that they wouldn't let Heather antagonize them anymore, and so far they pretty much broke that promise.

Bridgette couldn't be in presentence of Heather anymore. She gave her one more death glare before pulling Geoff's arm and stomping away.

"Yeah sorry Dudette!" Geoff shouted since Bridgette was pulling his arm.

Duncan didn't know what to do. He sure as hell wasn't going to follow Bridgette and Geoff. Poor guy was probably getting his ear chewed out right now. He could stay where he was, which meant he could get to know mystery girl, but then Heather was still there. _Why was Heather still here?_ He thought. He figured she would leave once she achieved in pissing off Bridgette and Geoff, but she was still there staring at him questioning why he was still there. He decided to leave before Heather tried anything again. When he was walking he bumped into one of his old friend, DJ. They caught up, well Duncan just caught up on DJ's mother and bunny, before the bell rang and the boys went their separate ways.

* * *

Heather and Gwen were just finish climbing the last flight of stairs while Gwen was replaying the scene that just happened a couple of minutes ago in her mind. She sighed, she loved Heather, she was her best friend, but she wished she was a little bit nicer to her friends especially Bridgette. Bridgette had enough of Heather's torture after the food fight went on her squeaky clean permitted record, putting her in fear that colleges wouldn't want her anymore. She glanced at Heather. She knew Heather was sorry, just not to Bridgette and Geoff, it was more towards her.

Heather can feel Gwen staring at her with disappointment. Gwen should know that Heather was a bitch to people she didn't like, so why was she upset at her? Heather couldn't stand it when Gwen was like this, it made her feel guilty.

"Look I guess I can…" Heather shivered. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but Gwen was the only true friend she had. She's worth the effort right? "… try and be nice to Bridgette, but there's no way in hell I'm going to be nice to Geoff. He's too obnoxious to deserve my fake kindness."

"Thanks" Gwen was a little taken back that Heather was willing to attempt to be nice to Bridgette. But then again Heather was the one who was willing to be friends even though they were enemies two years ago. "And I don't expect you to be nice to Geoff, I don't like him either. He too outgoing for my liking, I only put up with him for Bridgette."

"Faking kindness? You, Miss I'm always nice, Gwendolyn McQueen? I must have taught you well, because you even fooled the teacher that you liked that partying idiot."

"Why thank you, and by the way, Geoff and Bridgette are not the foulest couple."

"I know, but they're down there. Next to wannabe and fatty gamer boy, but nothing can beat sir wet himself and that athletic lesbian." Heather started to laugh at her own comment.

"That's so mess up" even though Gwen thought that, she still laughed because it was true. That's one of the things she likes about Heather, she's brutally honest.

Heather and Gwen continued to gossip about their classmates, when Heather notice a couple making out by her classroom. It took Heather a couple of seconds before she realized it was Courtney and Alejandro. Heather hated Courtney with a passion and Courtney hated Heather, but they act like their friends for Gwen. Heather hated Courtney even more after she started to go out with Alejandro. The couple stopped kissing but kept their grasp on each other.

"See you after class mi amour?"

"Of course" Alejandro leaned in for one more kiss before walking away.

"Heather, Gwen" He gave them a little nod and secret wink at Heather as he continued to walk in the other direction. Gwen gave him a small smile as she walked in to her class which was Honors Calculus. Heather rolled her eyes and walked into the classroom next to Gwen's. She had AP Psychology, with guess who, Courtney. _This is going to be a long year _she thought to herself.

* * *

Duncan was practically alone in all of his classes so far. He usually wouldn't mind it. He liked having his alone time, but he also liked to have a least one person to talk to. The only classes he had with someone he knew was in his second period which was Heather and hell would freeze over before he talks to Heather voluntarily. So here he was, sitting in his desk, not really listening to the teacher talk about the dumbass syllabus, waiting for the period to end. After this period he had lunch, which was great because he was starving. It looks like someone up in heaven likes him, because just a minute after he started to thinking about lunch, the bell rang. He couldn't leave the classroom fast enough. When he got to the cafeteria, he noticed no one was in the lunch line. Then he looked over to his right and saw that everyone was in line for the vending machine. He the remembered that the food here taste like shit. One time in freshmen year he ate a bull testicle thinking it was a meatball. Yeah, he was in the hospital for two weeks for food poisoning, and had to get his stomach pumped. Between the risk of food poisoning and the long line for the vending machine, Duncan was fed up with this damn school.

"Ah fuck it"

Out of nowhere Geoff came up to Duncan and put his hand of his shoulder to get his attention. This caused Duncan to jump a bit. "I know dude, but hey DJ's mom made him lunch. He's got her famous mac and cheese" Duncan took Geoff on his offer and followed him to his table. DJ already had everything in even proportion and divide. Duncan and Geoff thanked him and started to dig in.

"So what did you think about Heather messing with me and Bridge this morning? You know I don't like to talk bad about anyone, but dudette is totally a bitch."

"You got that right why do you think she has no friends"

"Come on guys, you don't really know her maybe she has a reason why she's like this" Geoff and Duncan stared at DJ like he's crazy. "Plus she's friends with Courtney and Gwen"

"Well from what I remember, Courtney is like a mini Heather but with a nicer ass and follows the rules more. And who ever this Gwen chick is, she's probably a bitch too since she hangs out with Heather."

"Actually Gwen not, and she's friends with Bridge and Bridge has a great choice of character, that's one of the many reasons why I love her."

"Yeah, Geoff right. Practically the whole school loves her"

"Show me this Gwen chick, and I'll tell you if she's nice or not." Geoff pointed over to the water fountain where Gwen and Heather were chatting. Duncan couldn't believe his eyes. The mystery girl was Gwen. How could she be friends with Satan herself? She just went from a definitely to a maybe on his hit list. Still shocked, Duncan realized that he knew her from someplace. "Did she go to middle school with us?"

"Yup, can you believe that she used to be Gwendolyn the lonely?"

Duncan, flabbergasted by this revelation, shook his head no and began to put the pieces together. He never got to know her because they never had a class together, but he knew of her. Everyone did. They knew that she was different and that freaked everyone out. She used to wear black and fishnets every day. She never had a friend and had teal streaks in her hair. She heavily wore makeup every day and didn't have her killer figure she had now. Now she wore name-brands, was loved by everyone according to DJ, and the only makeup she had on was a little bit of eyeliner and blueberry flavored lip gloss.

He was just taken back at how much she's changed, but then again, he has changed a lot too. He used to have a mohawk, a green one actually. When he was in middle school, he always wanted to have piercings. Now the thought of them disgusts him. He too used to wear dark clothes like her, but now wears name-brand clothing too. He never noticed how he went from one completely different image to another. Maybe it was the pressure of feeling the need to fit in.

"She has changed a lot"

"Haven't we all?"

DJ was about to answer Geoff question, but then Gwen showed up and sat next to DJ.

"Hey guys" Geoff and DJ said hi, while Duncan just did a half-ass wave.

"So what brings you over here Dudette?"

"Well Heather in the bathroom taking forever. Courtney went to the library to work on her campaign speech, and I thought Bridgette would be over here. Where is she by the way? Oh no, don't tell me, is she still mad at you for this morning?"

"Nah and I don't know. She said she had to use the bathroom, but she been gone for forever."

"That's weird" Geoff agreed, and they decided to change the subject. They talked about how Principal McLean and Ms. O'Halloran are having an affair and Geoff swears that McLean and Chef had something going on too. They continued to talk about this till Heather showed up. She explained that someone was puking in the only unlocked bathroom and she had to sneak in the teacher lounge to use the bathroom. She then stole Gwen from the guys, leaving them alone again. They started to talk about the latest movies they want to see when Bridgette finally showed up with a tray of Chef's food.

"Hey Guys" The Three boys looked at her like she was crazy as she toke a huge spoonful of Chef's unknown meat… jelly? And the worst thing was… she enjoyed it.

"Umm Bridge, I don't think any human being, unless your related to Owen, can eat Chef's cooking and enjoy it"

"It's not as bad as you think it is. You know you should try new things"

"Umm sure, whatever you say babe"

* * *

For the first time today, Duncan was happy. His joy was caused at the fact it was his last class of the day, AP English Literature. How he got in an AP class was beyond him, but whatever. Apparently their teacher went into labor the day before, so they'll have a substitute for a month or two. Duncan couldn't complain, it meant he didn't really have to try for a while, and the less work, the happier he was. Duncan began to zone out when the substitute started to go over the stupid syllabus when he noticed that Gwen was in his class. She was sitting three seats diagonal from him. He was pissed that he didn't pick a seat closer to her. Duncan was too busy mentally yelling at himself, that he didn't notice that substitute finished going over the syllabus and gave them the permission to talk freely among themselves quietly.

Gwen turned around to talk to Leshawna, when she saw Duncan was staring at her. She decided to go and mess with him. So she got up and asked Harold to switch seats with her since he sat in front of Duncan. Of course he agreed, since Duncan use to beat him up in freshmen year. After their little seat change, Gwen turned her attention to Duncan who was just puzzled by the whole scene.

"Can you stop staring at me? Its creepy and kind of sad"

"To be honest, I was just zoned out and I just happened to be looking in your direction… but if it helps your self-esteem by thinking that a stud like me was checking you out, then go ahead sweetheart"

"Ok, first don't call me sweetheart and second you were stared at me this morning, at lunch, and now. So I don't think I'm imaging what you're doing"

"Playing hard to get… I like that _**sweetheart**_" They both locked their eyes with amused smiles dancing across their faces before they started busted out laughing.

"I thought I said quiet. One more outburst like that, and you'll spend the rest of the class in silence, Got it?" The class agreed and went back to their conversation after giving Duncan and Gwen glares. They finally got themselves under control with a few chuckles here and there.

"So you like Weezer?"

"Yeah, they're like my guilty pleasure band along with, ok this embarrassing, but Jimmy Eat World" Duncan started to laugh again but more quietly "Yeah, I know they're a little bit too popish, but "The Middle" is and forever will be my song."

Duncan appreciated her honest, and decided to be honest with her too. "Ok… I have a confession to make too. I like them too, but only their Futures album. It was the only album that wasn't too popish."

Gwen smiled, she was glad someone had sort of the same preference in music that she has. Heather was into Maroon 5 and Courtney only liked music that incorporated a violin, but hated Gwen's music taste.

They spent the rest of the period talking. They came to the conclusion that Nirvana was one of the best bands ever, the 90's was the best time period, and that horror is the best movie genre. Duncan determined that she wasn't a maybe anymore, she was hell fucking yes on his hit list. Before they knew it, class was over and everyone was gone. They didn't notice till the substitute yelled at them.

"Give me your phone" Duncan handed her his phone. Once she received his phone, she began to type in her number into his phone and handed it back to him.

"Don't you want my number?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know it till you call me. So now you have a reason to call me."

"If I call you" Duncan smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. "So do you have a ride home?" He remembered her saying that she didn't have a car when they talked earlier.

"Yeah, Heather taking me, but thanks for the offer"

"Oh…" Duncan looked away and rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed. He can't believe he just offered a ride to a girl he barely knew. That offer was only for his closes of friends."and you're welcome"

She started to walk away but then she turned around smiling at him "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it sweetheart" She laughed and answered with a good before turning back around to go meet up with Heather. As she walked away, he couldn't help but appreciated how great her ass looked. _Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad after all_ he thought.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

**Author's note: _Hey everyone. So this is my first fanfic and I hope you'd liked it. I have very big plans for this story_ _and I hope you guys will continue to read this story. I feel like this chapter is a little rough, but I hope that once I really get into the plot it will flow more better. Oh and I'm open to anyone's opinion and if there is anything you would like me to change let me know. Or if you have question, it just depends if it's a spoiler to the story or not. So please review._**

**Btw this chapter's title is named after the song The Middle by Jimmy Eat World.**

**Next Chapter: Heather begins to question what her relationship is with Alejandro. Will this lead to her own heartache or someone else's? Someone causes Bridgette to start questioning her future. And what happens when Duncan finds out Gwen has a boyfriend? **


	2. Love is a Battlefield

Bridgette had a perfect life. She had parents who would support her no matter what. She found the love of her life at age fourteen. She was an honors student who got straight A's and had an almost perfect record. She made every sports team she tried out for and was best surfer you'll ever see. Voted most talented three times in row for the yearbook, she was pretty much great at everything. And according to what everyone says, she was very attractive too. Bridgette knew all of this, but she tried to not act like it matter. She acted as humble as she could, because she didn't care. That was the truth, till one day her whole world came crashing down.

It was a Friday. The students of Wawanakwa High were on their second week of school and they were already tired of school. Bridgette was one of those students. In the past years, she was never like this. She always tried to be optimistic and suck it up, but she couldn't find herself doing that. She couldn't even force a smile on to her face. Maybe it was because she hasn't felt so well for the past week or so. Every morning this week, she has either thrown up or felt extremely nauseous. She ignored this though. She figured that she had a really bad case of food poisoning, but didn't want to bother her parents if that was not the case. So she kept going on, even if it meant she might have to puke at school too. It seems like her teachers started to take notice that she been going to bathroom way too much and was taking way too long, because they started to question her about it. She just used the monthly friend as an excuse, horrifying most of her male teachers and they stopped bothering her after that, but female teachers caught on that her friend doesn't last that long. One of them must have thought she was skipping, and told someone their suspicion. Bridgette was now being called out of her fourth period to go to talk Ms. O'Halloran because of this suspicion.

Bridgette was sitting outside of her office waiting. She was nervous. The only time she ever spoken to Ms. O'Halloran was after the food fight, and she remembers Ms. O'Halloran wasn't the biggest fan of her. Finally, she called out Bridgette's name. Bridgette got up and hesitantly walked into her office before sliding into one of her chairs in her office and sighing heavily.

"So Bridgette, how have you been?"

"Fine I guess. You?"

Ms. O'Halloran narrowed her eyes at her "One of my cats die last night, I have to listen to teenagers talk about their problems for a living, which I don't get paid enough for, and the only guy I can get is a complete sociopath. So what you think?"

Bridgette opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. If she said anything it would probably get her into more trouble then she already is in. "Good choice, now I've been getting a lot of complains about you going to the bathroom a lot, making a lot of teachers believing you're skipping. And I'm required to care and find out what's going on with you. So if you're doing this just to make out with that boyfriend of yours, just tell me so we can get this over with" Ms. Halloran turned away from Bridgette and started to type on her computer.

Bridgette thought about going along with the Geoff lie, but quickly went against it. She doesn't like to lie, especially to an adult, even if it was Ms. O'Halloran. "Actually no, I haven't been feeling that great that's why. If it's such a problem I'll stop going during class."

Ms. Halloran stopped typing and turned back to Bridgette. "Honey, I been working here for fourteen years. And whenever I hear that excuse it either means you're doing the old three fingers in the throat trick or you're knocked up."

Bridgette's face went white and she began to panic. She knew she wasn't forcing herself to throw up, which meant she might be pregnant. Bridgette was sure that her and Geoff used protection every time, but that doesn't mean they didn't slip up one time. They were teenagers after all.

Ms. Halloran saw this and raised an eyebrow at her, "From the look on your face, I'm going to say it's the whole knocked up one, isn't it?"

"I…I..don…I…"

"Look kid, just go buy a test and tell me the results. We'll just finish this then, ok?"

Bridgette shook her head yes and began to speak hoping she wouldn't shudder again, "What about my teache-"Bridgette was about to finish speaking, but Ms. O' Halloran cut her off.

"I'll just tell them to mined their own damn business and that you're dealing with a private matter"

"You don't have to do that…"

"Yes, I do. I went through this countless times in my life and it's nice to have someone cut you some slack. Plus this is the only time I'll probably be nice to you, so enjoy it." Ms. O'Halloran smiled weakly at Bridgette before turning back to her computer. "You should go. Lunch is about to start."

Bridgette did what she was advised to. She started to walk back to her class, but couldn't find herself to do so. She turned back around and headed towards the bathroom. Once she was in there she made sure all the stalls were empty, she then picked one and lock it. She sat on the toilet before she let out a small weep. Before she knew it, she was sobbing. If she was pregnant, it would affect her whole plan for her future. She was supposed to go to college in Hawaii. Get discovered and become the biggest thing to ever happen in the world of surfing. Then marry Geoff and have a couple of kids, not get pregnant on her senior year of high school and become another statistic. Also Geoff still had some growing up to do, she did too. How were they supposed to take care of a kid if they still had some growing up to do? She began to sob even harder. What if Geoff breaks up with her because of this? She couldn't lose Geoff, she just couldn't. She just can't be pregnant, just can't.

* * *

"Look Heather, if you really care ab-"

"I do not care about him!"

"If you don't, then explain to me why you two have been doing this since sophomore year?"

Heather narrowed her eyes at Gwen, but then she realized she had to keep her eyes on the road. Her and Gwen were on their way to go pick Courtney to go the school football game. Heather was enjoying the ride, but then she brought up Alejandro when she was telling Gwen how Alejandro ditched her at lunch to go make out with Courtney. She has been regretting it for a mile and half now.

"Because…"

"You know I haven't ever said anything about the little arrangement you two have, but since he started to go out with Courtney, I've been having a real problem with it. I don't want him to lead her on and break her heart. Can't you just back off till they break up or tell him to break up with her?"

"Ummm… first of all, he's the one that comes on to me, and you don't think I tried that. Who do you think was the anonymous source on Sierra's blog about Courtney having herpes?"

Gwen raised her eyebrow at her. She knew Courtney and Heather hated eachother, she just wondered why they hated each other so much. They hated each other more than Leshawna and Heather hated each other, and they hated each other more than the Yankees and the Red Sox's hated each other. She also wondered why they hang out with each other so much if they had such a strong dislike towards each other. It couldn't be just because of her, but then again Heather did agree to be nice to Bridgette for her, which Heather was making a decent progress at. Maybe it was her. Gwen pushed this aside and tried to focus back on her conversation with Heather about Alejandro. "Really? Can't you just tell him you lov-"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

Gwen sigh, "Fine, but you do like him..." Gwen stated the last part quietly, hoping Heather didn't hear. She raised an eyebrow at Heather to see if she heard her. Surprisingly she didn't. "… Why don't you want a real relationship instead of arranging secret hooks up every week and having him cheat on every single one of his girlfriends? You know how much I hate cheaters."

"Because I don't want a relationship"

"Or you're just too scary to show anyone you have a heart?"

Heather glared at her for second before turning her attention back to the road again. "I wouldn't be one to judge Gwen, you practically been cheating on Trent for two weeks now" Heather smirked. She was only messing with Gwen, but she was curious to see if Gwen actually likes that loser.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen narrowed her eyes at her. She would never cheat. It was one of her highest morals and she couldn't think of anything that she has done lately that would be considered cheating.

"You have been talking to McGinnis more than you have to your boyfriend."

"Well that's because Trent really busy recording his album." Trent was an amazing musician. He always dreamed of making his own album, so when he got a record deal from some recording studio in California earlier that summer, he couldn't pass it up. Meaning he had to spend his whole summer without Gwen. Of course, he did have a hard time deciding, but Gwen convinced him to chase his dream. _It's a once in a life time opportunity_ she remembered telling him. Now, she wonders if it was the right choice. She hasn't seen him since he left, which was three months ago, and hasn't heard anything from him for a month now. All she knew was he's supposed to come back three weeks from now. She still likes him, but does absence really make the heart grow fonder? She wasn't sure. She sighed before speaking again, "And I've been talking to Duncan a lot lately, because he only has Geoff and DJ to talk to. And you know how anyone can need a break from Geoff. Were just friends, or friendish, ok?"

"Ok, but I think he so likes you or he just wants to get in your pants. Have you even told him you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I haven't." Gwen rolled her eyes, "He does not like me or wants to... Like I said, were just friends…. I don't want to talk about this anymore"

Heather replied with a fine before a silence fell between the two of them. She didn't really believe her. After all Gwen said the same thing before her and Trent got together, and look at them now. They have been dating for a year and a half now. Sometimes Heather wishes she could have something like that. Then she begins to remember how petty high school relationships never really worked out and that they always hold you back. She sighed heavily. _I'm better off single, right? _She questioned herself. Of course she was, plus she doesn't need a man. She's Miss Independent. Heather was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was at Courtney's house already.

Courtney was the exact opposite of Heather. Courtney has always felt the need to have a man's attention. It all started when she had her first boyfriend back in the seventh grade, which was Geoff. It's one of the reasons why she barely talks to him now, even if she's hanging out with Bridgette and he's there. Since then she has gone out with Tyler, Cody, Trent, Scott, DJ, Justin, some foreign exchange student from Norway, and now she was with Alejandro. Strangely, all of them are friends or were at some point of time. This lead people to call her a slut or whore, well mostly her female classmates did. She knew she wasn't, because the farthest she gone with them is an intense make out session. The best insult she've heard came from Leshawna, who proclaimed she was a homie hopper. Which she guesses was reference to how all of them were all in the same circle of friends, but she couldn't help that all them were interested in her. She ignored it anyway, they were just jealous that she got her hooks into them first.

She just couldn't help but like the feeling of being held and protected. She felt like she was a princess whenever she was with a guy. From whenever they complemented her, to them getting jealous when another guy looks at her, or just when they proclaimed she was theirs. Whenever she was single, she didn't feel right. Like she wasn't pretty or protected anymore. When she got a new guy, those feelings went away and she gets a major confident boast. When she had a man, she felt like she can do anything.

Courtney saw Heather's Range Rover from her kitchen window. She kissed her mother on her cheek goodbye before walking out of her house and towards Heather's car. Once she entered the car, she was greeted with a hello from Gwen and a glare from Heather before she started to drive again. Courtney decided to ignore her action. She noticed that Gwen and Heather weren't chatting like usual. She figured it was going to be silence car ride, so she took out her Blackberry and started to read Sierra's blog. Most of the stories gained no interest from Courtney, till she saw a headline stating "COURTNEY'S COMPETITION". Courtney quickly clicked on the story and waited for it to load.

* * *

"_**Courtney's Competition"**_

_By Sierra_ _Cook_ _9/13/2013 at 05:15 PM EDT_

_It's that time of year again where the students of Wawanakwa High need vote for the student body president. Like usually Courtney Garcia is running to reclaim the title for the fourth time. The question that everyone has on their minds is who is running against her? After some serious digging and ignoring my poor sweet Codykins for a week, I finally found who this brave individual is going to be. This person is everyone's home girl, Leshawna Jenkins. Leshawna is going to have a difficult time bring down Courtney, as Courtney has proven that she is tuff competition. If anyone doesn't remember, Courtney took down Noah three years ago, Noah was a front runner till Courtney gained the upper hand in the last minute, Heather two years ago, and Alejandro, her current boyfriend, last year. If anyone can take Courtney down, I believe its Leshawna. Well I believe that if Courtney doesn't rip off Leshawna's head before voting begins. One thing for sure, Leshawna got my vote._

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Courtney was glaring at her phone and squeezing it so tightly that she wouldn't be surprised if it broke into two. She thought she had this year's election in the bag, but then that ghetto bitch had to burst her bubble. Courtney was outraged that they would let someone like her compete. She'll probably make them listened to Tupac every day at lunch, wear those god awful baby tees as a uniform, and the most horrifying, let the school lose control. Courtney couldn't let this happen.

"Can't believe what?"

"That Leshawna is trying steal student body president from me. She just is going to embarrass herself."

Heather started to laugh, "It seems to me like you're threated by her"

"I wouldn't be laughing Heather after all I did beat you sophomore year."

That shut Heather up and caused her to glare at Courtney through her mirror. Gwen just rolled her eyes and started to stare out her window.

"Courtney, I'm pretty sure you'll win. You won three years in a row, so people must like what you're doing."

"Thanks Gwen, It's nice to have some support" Courtney returned Heathers glare. The girls sat in silence till they got to the football game which was already in the beginning of the second quarter.

* * *

"Ahh come on, that was totally a foul. You know what fu-"

"Umm dude, you are aware there are families here?"

"I don't give a damn Geoff that was obviously a foul, stupid referee." Scott began to flick off the referee till he turned around.

"And this why every mascot attacks you after a game, especially that shark from that private school Pahkitew High" Duncan and Scott both shivered at Geoff's comment, but for different reasons. Scott was for their mascot named Fang, and Duncan was at the thought of Pahkitew High.

"Why do you have go there man" Scott glared at Geoff.

"Sorry dude" Geoff rubbed his neck. He wasn't use to hang out with Scott, but Duncan wanted to catch up with him or something like that. Scott and Duncan were the infamous trouble makers at their middle school, and were planning on continuing this in high school. Then Scott failed the eighth grade and got held back. When Scott finally got to Wawanakwa, Duncan was gone. Now after three years, they are planning on continuing their legacy that was putted on to a three year hiatus. They were currently working on a prank for Principal McLean. Geoff liked pranks, but not the kind Duncan and Scott pull. Their pranks always cross a line that Geoff could never cross. He wishes he was with Bridgette or DJ right now, but Bridgette for some reason was ignoring him all day and DJ was on the football team. Geoff decided he was going to leave early, and said his goodbyes to Duncan and Scott.

Mostly everyone was consumed with game till Heather, Gwen, and Courtney arrived. Everyone who knows them was staring at them. The girls were glaring with jealousy, the guys were nodding with appreciating. This went on till they reached their spot on top of bleachers.

Being one of the few people not to stare and continued to watch the game, Scott was starting to get frustrated by their team losing and the bad calls.

"Can you believe this?" Scott turned to Duncan, but he was too busy looking at the girls

"Huh?" Duncan turned around to face Scott who had his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face, and an eyebrow raised.

"Looking at the babes" Scott shook head. "I thought you knew better"

"What do you mean? I'm always checking out the babes"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't with them."

"Why?"

"Becau…. Are you serious? He's faking it!" Scott completely forgetting about the conversation he was having, continued to yell at the referee again. Duncan couldn't take Scott's yelling anymore and decided to go talk to Gwen. While Duncan was climbing the stairs, Scott stopped yelling at referee when he noticed a certain blonde.

"Hey Dawn" Scott smirked at her. He thought he was smiling at her, but actually made him look creepy. Dawn felt uncomfortable and just waved back at him. "Why don't you sit with me?"

Dawn was taken back. Did he really want to sit with her? He was probably trying to mess with her. The weird smile on his face and unusual behavior made her realized this was truly the case. She rubbed her left arm "Umm… I think I'm going to go sit with Zoey and Mike" She pointed to where they were sitting. She gave one last glance at Scott and noticed his smile faded before walking towards Mike and Zoey. Dawn didn't know what to make of the situation that just happened. Dawn sighed, from what she thought, Scott hated her, but maybe he… _He just was messing with you_ she reassured herself, _Yeah, he was just messing with me._

* * *

"So then Sierra showed up and-"Gwen was telling Courtney and Heather about her latest interaction with Cody, when her phone started to go off. She read the caller ID which said Trent's name. She explained who it was and excused herself. She started to walk down the stairs, but bummed into Duncan, who just reached the top of bleacher when Gwen got up. She said hello to him before continuing to walk down the steps.

"Where is she going?" Duncan pointed to her direction and raised an eyebrow.

Heather crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "To go talk to her boyfriend"

Duncan's eyes widen, "Boyfriend?" Gwen hasn't mentioned a boyfriend to him and neither has anyone else. Maybe this is what Scott was going to tell him. Duncan had no problem with her having a boyfriend, it wasn't like he hasn't scored any girls that were taken. He just preferred her to be single, it was less work. Also he wanted to know who this guy was. He needs to know what he was competing with.

"Yeah, her boyfriend Trent." Heather stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Trent? You mean the guy who looks like he smokes too much pot and thinks he will be bigger than the Jesus?" Duncan couldn't believe Gwen would be with someone like him. They just don't go well together.

"Yep, so its looks like you're not going to get with Gwen. Try not to be too jealous." Heather smirked, and turned to Courtney. She raised her eyebrow at her. Courtney covered her mouth, trying to not to show she was giggling. Heather turned back Duncan with her eyebrow still raised. "Why are you still here?" Duncan was about to tell her off, but then Gwen came back. He was about to say something to her, but thought against it. He waved goodbye to Gwen and glared at both Courtney and Heather before turning around and walking back to where Scott was.

"What did he want?"

"Probably to talk to you… he knows about you and Trent now just so you know. And from our conversation we had, I was totally right about him liking you."

"Stop with that already, were just friends." Gwen glared at Heather, before sighing and turning her attention to the football game in front of her.

Courtney finally decided to speak up, "So what did Trent have to say?"

"He finished his album and is coming back on Sunday." Gwen didn't lose her focus on the game, so she didn't see the smile that appeared on Courtney's face.

"That's great. Aren't you excited?"

"I guess" Gwen mumbled

"You guess? You haven't seen him for three months. You should be ecstatic, why aren't you?" Courtney gave her a concerned look. If it was her, she would be over the moon if she was seeing her boyfriend for the first time in three months.

"I don't know, I'm happy…. It just I don't… I don't know." Gwen sighed heavily, and then turned to Heather. "Can you drive me home?"

"I can't" Heather gave Gwen a look that explained everything to her. Heather was waiting for half time to go meet up with Alejandro. Gwen understood that this was the only reason why they came to game was for this, Courtney thought it was get the football teams vote. Gwen sighed again and got up. "I'm going see if Duncan can give me a ride." Gwen said goodbye to them and started to walk towards Duncan. She tapped on his shoulder. "Hey" she rubbed the back of her neck, "Can you give me a ride home?"

Duncan thought about, if stayed he would have to listen to Scott yell and probably blow out his right ear drum. If he went with Gwen, he would be away from Scott's yelling and he would be with Gwen. His choice was pretty easy. "Sure" He said bye to Scott and walked with Gwen to his car.

* * *

It was half time, and most of the spectators were either getting nachos or were using the bathroom. It was the perfect time to sneak off, well a least that's what Heather and Alejandro thought. They snuck into the school using the key Alejandro stole from Principal McLean and head towards the abandoned classroom they usually meet up in. Once they were in the classroom, they immediately started to make out. Things were fine till Alejandro spoke.

"I missed you today mi amour" Heather eyes snapped open and she pulled away. She started to walk towards the door when Alejandro asked her what was wrong.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you call the ugly bitch mi amour." She glared at him and started to feel her cheeks turn hot. "And you say you missed me and had a chance to do this today at lunch, but instead ditched me for her."

"Well she is my girlfriend…"

"But we have been doing this since sophomore year!" Heathers voice was starting to crack. "You always say that you want this, but… but…" That's when Heather came to realization. Heather eyes widen and she started to poke at his chest. "You're just using me aren't you? I'm such any idiot. I can't believe I let…" It took every fiber in Heather's body not to slap him. Instead she turned back around and started to walk towards the door again, but then Alejandro grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She wouldn't look at him.

"I wasn't playing you Heather" he sighed "My feelings for you are true, it just…" He started run his free hand through his hair. "… It just I don't know what to do about them." He released Heather arm when he noticed he had her attentionHe released Heather arm when he noticed he had her attention. He sighed again but more heavily. "Every girl I been with me, I never had any feelings for other than lust, but you… I have more feelings for you than I can describe." Heather finally looked at him. She can tell by the look in his eyes, he was telling the truth. "And whenever I said mi amour, it was only when you were around. It was directed to you, not to Courtney. I'm….I'm sorry if I hurt you" This was Alejandro's first ever apology, and it was worth it.

Heather cracked a smile for the first time since they got into the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I'll get you back later" Alejandro laughed a little before he leaned in for a kiss. Heather caved in and kissed him back.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. "I'm going to break up with Courtney"

"Bout time you did" They kissed one more time, before deciding to leave and return to the game.

Little did the two teens know, was that someone was watching and listening to them from the surveillance room. "Oh this is great way to start drama" He started to laugh.

"Chris what are you doing?"

Chris turned to Chef, "Uhh nothing Chef. Just go home already" Chris turned back to the monitor and started to rub his hands together. This was so going on Sierra's blog.

* * *

"Thanks"

"No problem" Gwen was unbuckling her seatbelt when Duncan turned down the radio and decided to speak again. "… Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen gave him a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why didn't you tell me about you and Trent?"

Gwen shrugged, "It wasn't that important to me"

"Oh…" Duncan felt his cheeks turn hot. He couldn't believe he was get embarrassed. Duncan McGinnis never gets embarrassed. He started to look out his window so Gwen wouldn't noticed.

Gwen sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Don't be. I didn't need to know anyway."

"Maybe" A silence fell between the two. Duncan was surprised she hadn't left yet.

Gwen decided to speaker again, but this time to ask him for his opinion. "Can I ask you something?"

Duncan turned to face her and gave her a small smile. "Unless it's about feminine issues, ask away."

Gwen chuckled a bit, "It not about that…. It just that…" Gwen sighed. "Trent been gone for like three month now recording an album and today was the first time we spoke in like a month. He's suppose to come back Sunday and I don't know, I guess I should feel something, but I don't. I just can't lie to myself to make me feel something. Does this make me a horrible person? Like am I a cold-hearted bitch?"

Duncan thought about before started to speak, "No, you can't just force feelings on to yourself." Duncan sighed. He didn't want to do this, but was Gwen beating herself up some much over this. He forced a small smile "…I'm sure when you see him this will change. And the only cold-hearted bitch I know is Heather."

Gwen smiled at him, "She is not ...You know maybe your right about the Trent thing. I know you probably don't want to hear about my relationship problems, but thanks."

"You're welcome" Duncan was now smiling without forcing himself. Gwen leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye and getting out of car. Duncan watched as she walked to her door. She turned around to see if he was still there. She smiled when she saw he was still there and waved to him before walked into her house. As Duncan started to drive away, he couldn't help but think about how he definitely made the right choice in leaving the game early.

* * *

Bridgette had ten miss calls and thirty six text messages from Geoff. After her sob session in the bathroom, she avoided him at lunch. She then called her mom to pick her up, which her mother did with no protest. Once she got home, she turned her radio up the highest volume it could go to and started to cry again. She has done this for eight hours straight now, with the only exception when she had to go use the bathroom. She wanted to tell her mom, but was afraid that she was going to judge her or disowned her. She starting to get herself under control, when there was a knock at her door.

"Bridgette, baby are you ok? I made you your favorite cookies"

Bridgette took a deep breathe. She didn't want to talk to her mom, but then again she was starving. She decided to open her door. Mother took in her daughter's appearance. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Her cheeks had tear strains on them. Her hair was all over the place. She looked like a complete train wreck. Her mom walked over to her bed and sat down. She patted at the area next to her.

"Bridge, Come and tell me what's wrong"

Bridgette did what she was told, and sat next to her mom putting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Mom…" Bridgette hiccupped after saying mom. "It's really bad"

"I'll be the judge of that"

Bridgette took in another deep breathe. "Mom…. I think I'm… Pregnant" Bridgette said the last part quietly, but her mom heard it loud and clear.

"Oh Bridgette" Her mom started to get tears in her eyes. Bridgette was beginning to cry again.

"I am so sorry….It's all my fault… I should have waited till marriage… Please don't hate me" Bridgette was speaking fast and couldn't think clearly.

"Bridgette, honey, calm down. I don't be sorry, ok? And I can never hate you." Her mom gave her a weak smile. "Now have you took a test yet?" Bridgette shook her head no. "Well then I'm going to the store to go get you one, ok?" Bridgette shook her head yes. "I'll be right back"

Bridgette watched as her mother left her room. She should have said she thing to her mother soon. Bridgette waited for fifteen minutes and ate the whole plate of cookies her mom left in her room, when her mother came back home.

"Here honey" Bridgette grabbed the box her mother was handing to her. "And what every the results are, just remember you are still my daughter" Bridgette smiled at her mom and when to the bathroom. She did what was need, and was now waiting for the results. Even though her mom was supporting her, Bridgette was praying that it would come out negative. She wanted the future she planned, even if it was selfish of her to. She still wanted to be that perfect girl. The perfect girl who made something out of her life, not the almost perfect girl who lost it all when she got pregnant. She seen the statistics about teen moms, and there never any good. Most of them end up being single parents and in poverty. That was not the life she wanted. There was no positive Bridgette could find about being pregnant. Her thoughts were irrupted when the timer on her phone went off. Bridgette couldn't force herself look at test, so she called her mom to read it to her.

Her mom glanced at the results and sighed deeply before speaking, "Bridgette…. It's positive."

* * *

**Special thanks to xGoldenSpiritx, JockShipper, caughtthefairy'stail, and musictune**

**Author's notes:** **_So I feel like this chapter is a little better than the last one, which makes me happy. I know some you will probably think Courtney is OOC, but there's a reason why she's like this. It's a part of her character development. _**

**_So feel like I should explain who are the main characters and secondary characters are. The main characters are Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff. The secondary characters (which are characters with story lines, but aren't going to be shown in almost every chapter) are Scott, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Zoey, and Mike._**

**_Also if you're curious about couples I'm going to do, let's just say I'll do all the canon couples and some that aren't. Oh and please review!_**

**_This chapter is named after _Love is a Battlefield _by _Pat Benatar.**

**Next Chapter: Bridgette trys to tell Geoff she's pregnant. Gwen goes to visit a family member. Scott tried to get with Zoey. Will he? And will Mike have something to say about this? **


	3. My Own Worst Enemy

Bridgette spent the rest of her weekend throwing her own pity party. She didn't answer anyone's phone calls or text messages, especially Geoff's. She wouldn't dare speak to him. Every times she builds up the courage to shoot him a text or call him, she would second guess herself. Playing every worst case scenario in her head, she'll put the phone down and cry some more. She was starting to think that she was her own worst enemy. After all, it was her who that got herself in this situation.

Her mom tried to get her to speak to him. Her words were still running through Bridgette's mind. _"He at least deserves to know, and if he really loves you. He'll stick by you, no matter what." _Bridgette sighed as she wiped another tear from her face. She just wishes she could go back in time. Made sure she never went over Geoff's house that night, or just made sure there was protection. Why didn't they just watch a movie and cuddled like a normal couple? But no, they had to have sex.

Bridgette didn't go to school that following Monday, or the next day, or the next. Actually, she missed the whole week. Yeah, teachers were definitely going to think she was skipping now. She wanted to go, so she wouldn't fall behind in her classes. But if she couldn't even speak to Geoff, there was no way she could face everyone else.

She hasn't even told her dad yet. Maybe it was because he was on a business trip in Montana, or maybe it was because he would be disappointed in her. Her dad always has been more judgment than her mom. He always supported her, put a fake smile on his face, and tried his best to care or be happy. Bridgette didn't care because a least he was trying and most of time it wasn't over big things. This time though, Bridgette couldn't shake off the feeling that it was going to be different. It made her feel like she'll let him down, and there was no way getting back up. She was probably going to keep it a secret till he gets back. It was just something you don't talk about over the phone.

After a week of isolation, Bridgette still wasn't ready to do anything. Her mom tried to get her out of the house and come to the store with her, but Bridgette rejected the idea. She was afraid someone from school would be there and see her. Her mom was starting to get frustrated with her daughter. She knew that Bridgette needed someone to talk to. She also knew that it was important that Geoff knew. For the fourth time this week, she tried to reason with her.

"Bridge?"

Bridgette who was on the couch in their living room turned her attention towards her mother. "Yeah?"

Her mom gave her a sympathetic look, "Don't you think you should try speaking to Geoff?"

Bridgette sighed and avoided eye contact with her mom, "I told you… I just can't"

"You can't, or you just don't want to?" Bridgette's mom sat down on the couch next to her daughter and sighed. "I know this is a very difficult situation for you, especially for someone your age… but you have to realize that this doesn't just involve yo-"

"You don't think I know that!"

"Well then if you do, then tell Geoff. It's his baby too."

Bridgette couldn't believe that her mom was acting like this. She should be giving her the space that she wanted, the space the she needed. She also couldn't believe she was using that word. The word was adding more salt to the wound. "Please don't say that"

"Say what? Baby? What else do you want me to call it Bridge? That's what it is, a baby, whether you like it or not."

Bridgette was starting to cry again. Every time she thinks that her body has ran out of tears, the waterworks would start up again. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because Bridgette you can't hide from this. What are you going to do? Hide away from the world for nine months?" Her mom grabbed Bridgette's right hand and held it with a tight grasp. It was her way of saying to Bridgette to look at her. Bridgette hesitantly looked at her mom. "I told you I'll support you no matter what, and I still do. But it's hard to when you're being selfish."

Bridgette gasped at her mother's comment. Her mother has never said anything like that to her before, but she knew why she was saying this. Bridgette was starting to realize that she was being selfish. This situation doesn't only involve her, it involved Geoff too. Geoff, who was completely clueless and was probably worried sick about Bridgette's absents.

"Your right…"

"I know honey, so are you going to tell him?

"I want to, but…"

Her mom sighed, "Maybe you should talk to one of your friends. Maybe Leshawna or Gwen, or even that Courtney girl I'm not too fond of?"

Bridgette nodded her head and got up from her seat. She walked up her stairs and headed towards her room. Once in there, she reached for her phone and lay down on her bed. She decided to text Gwen first.

**Bridgette- Hey… so um are you busy right now?**

Bridgette turned her TV while she waited for Gwen to text her back. She quickly changed the channel when she saw that Teen mom was on her television. _How ironic,_ she thought. She decided to leave it on a cooking show when she started to feel a vibration.

**Gwen- Hey…Yeah, sorry, but I have to go to work.**

**Bridgette- It's ok**

Bridgette was sort of disappointed that Gwen was busy. Gwen was the most level headed out the options she had. Bridgette decided to ask Leshawna next.

**Bridgette- Are you busy?**

**Leshawna- Nah girl, what's up?**

**Bridgette- Can you come over? It's important**

**Leshawna- Yeah sure, I'll be right there**

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Leshawna will give her some good advice. Or just make things totally worse than they already were.

* * *

Gwen worked part-time at a small diner called The Lucky Banana. The diner's theme was, you guessed, bananas. The whole place was full of knickknacks of bananas. Also the diner was known for its banana's foster French toast. Gwen hated the place. Everything in the place was cheery and yellow, which she considered as a negative color contraire to the belief of others. She especially hated the uniform. Which was also yellow, and accompanied with brown roller skates. Though she was an amazing roller skater, it was something she didn't like to do in public especially in a small diner.

She probably would have quit by now, or wouldn't even have stepped a foot into the place if she didn't need the job. It wasn't like her family was poor or anything. They were financially stable, but things were tight. With her brother gone and no father to support her mother, she has been working long night shift at the hospital. Gwen could tell that her mom was having a difficult time keeping up with the bills and making sure there was some money left over for food and what not. So Gwen decided to help, even if it meant working at that god awful diner. Gwen would do anything for her mother.

Gwen sighed as she passed the diner of hell. She did have work today, but switched her shift with Beth. Gwen felt bad for lying to Bridgette, but technically it wasn't really a lie. She would be at work right now if she didn't have something to do. Though Gwen was curious to why Bridgette missed a whole week of school and ignored all of her text messages, but then out of blue wanted to talk to her. She hoped Bridgette was okay. From what she read on Sierra's blog, it said Bridgette was suspended. Gwen didn't believe the rumor though. Bridgette didn't do anything she knew of that would get her suspended.

Gwen was so lost in her thoughts about Bridgette that she almost missed the road she was supposed turn on. She was glad that Heather let her borrow her car. Then again Heather always understood when it came to him. Gwen still remembers that night when she realized Heather truly had her back. It was all because of him, probably the only positive thing that happened that night.

Gwen saw a sign that said "Spring Meadows" and turned into their parking lot. Even though she been there three times, the place still gave her chills. She walked to building and towards the recipient's desk.

"Umm... I'm here to see Trevor McQueen."

The recipient looked like she was in her thirties. Had bags under her eyes and used way too much pink eye shadow. Her name tag read Betty Abicht, which if you pronounced her last name it would sound like you were saying a bitch. Betty narrowed her eyes at Gwen. "And who are you?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes back at her and crossed her arms. "His sister"

"Wait here" Betty got up and walked towards the filing cabinet. Gwen decided to go and sit on couch in the room. She was about to sit down when she noticed a blotch of blood on the couch. Gwen wasn't one to freak out over blood, but considering the place she was in, it made her a little squeamish. Gwen came to the conclusion that she's better off leaning against a wall. Since Betty was taking her precious time, Gwen started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Can you not?" Betty glared at her and shutting the filing cabinet. Gwen stopped, but returned the glare. Betty then started to pick at her nails.

"Umm…. Can I go see my brother now?"

"Well you haven't showed me any ID, so no"

"Are you kidding? Why didn't you tell me that I had to show ID?"

"I don't really like you, that's why. Now if you want to see your brother, I'm going to need to see some ID"

Gwen couldn't believe that this lady. Her last name really did fit her, because she really is a bitch. Gwen grabbed her wallet out of her purse and pulled out her ID. She then handed her ID to the bitch. She gave her a fake smile "Here you go"

Betty glared at her one more time before handing back her ID and giving her the ok to go see her brother. Gwen never liked it at Spring Meadow. The green paint on the walls was peeling, the once white ceiling was now a gross yellow. The place was depressing, more depressing than an old folks home. There was always stiffness in the air that made it hard to breathe. She wondered why a place so shitty, cost so much. It's probably because of the results it produced. It was the most affective rehab in the state of New Hampshire.

Gwen came to her destination and knocked on the door. When the door opened, it revealed a short man who looked like he might be Mexican.

"Well hello there pretty lady, are you new here? Because the women's side is on the other side of the building." The man had a thick Spanish accent. Gwen was trying to comprehend what the man said when she heard any other man's voice in the background.

"Juan, who are you talking too?" The man who Gwen guesses is named Juan turned around to talk to man that was speaking to him.

"Some pretty little girl who seems like she's lost"

"Actuall-"

"What's her name?"

Juan turned back around to Gwen, "What's your name sweetheart?"

Gwen smiled when he said sweetheart. It reminded her of Duncan. She then realized that the man was still waiting for her to answer him. "It's Gwen"

"She says her name is Gwen"

"Well tell Gwen that she can come over to my bunk any ti-"

"Hey, that's my sister!"

"Sorry Trev, I didn't know"

"Whatever," Trevor walked up to the door and told Juan to leave. Juan said his goodbye to Gwen and left the siblings in the hallway. Trevor felt the urge to cry. He stepped up to Gwen and wrapped his arms around her. She returned this action as he began to cry into her shoulder.

* * *

Zoey was absolutely miserable. She was stuck in Saturday detention. Zoey wasn't one to get detention or even break the simplest rule of raising your hand before speaking, but here she was. She was an outcast, everyone there either makes this a usual event on Saturday or was lucky enough they got detention instead of being suspended. Her reason for being there wasn't even that great. Just because she did a back flip in P.E. and accidentally hit Anne Maria in the face, didn't mean she should have gotten detention because of it. The only good thing about having detention was that it gave Zoey the time to do all of her homework. Too bad she finished it all an hour and half ago. She looked at the clock and sighed. _Just two more hours_ she thought to herself. It wasn't like the detention was that bad. They were left unmonitored, so they could talk to each other, sleep, and go on their phones. Unfortunately she wasn't informed of this, so she didn't bring her phone. She didn't want to sleep because she was afraid of what they'll do to her if she did. She also didn't have anyone to talk to and she was starting to get wicked bored. She looked around the room to see if anyone she knew was in there with her. After a quick scan around the room, the only people she knew in the room was Anne Maria, Lightning, some senior named Duncan, and Scott. She would try and speak to Lightning, but she wasn't in the mood to hear him talk in third person. There was no question that she wasn't going to attempt anything with Anne Maria. She was still a little bit sour about the face flipping thing. This left her with Scott and Duncan. After debating with herself for a couple of minutes, Zoey decided to approach them. She got up and walked towards them, irrupting the conversation they were having.

"Hey guys" Zoey gave them a toothy smile and waved. Duncan raised his eyebrow at her, while Scott crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Since when did people like you get Saturday detention?"

"It's a long story"

"It not like we have anywhere to go," Duncan stated. Zoey decided to tell them what happened. After she was finished, Duncan and Scott both gave her a nod of respect.

"So why are you guys here? I mean it's not like you guys aren't usually here. I mean what did you guys do this time to get detention? Does that sound mean or to nosy? Sorry if does."

Duncan raised his eyebrow at her again before talking, "We were the ones who pranked McLean."

"That was you guys? I thought it was an amazing prank."

"Hell yeah that was us, we got so him good right, Duncan?" Scott raised his hand for a high five from Duncan, but quickly put it down when he realized he wasn't going to return the gesture.

"We could have done better, if someone didn't freak out when they saw a shark poster. Dude, you do realize it was just a poster, it's not like they're were going to jump out and attack you" Zoey laughed at Duncan's comment, while Scott started to glare at him

"It was a very 3 dimensional poster"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure it was"

"Whatever…. Hey why don't we do the other thing we wanted to do," Scott nudged at Duncan's arm. Duncan gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," Scott nudged his arm again.

"No, I don't and nudge my arm one more time, and you wont have an arm anymore."

Scott put his arms up in defense, "Okay, Okay, sorry, jeez have a cow why don't you." Duncan glared at him and started to make a fist. Scott started scream, causing everyone in the room to stare at the trio.

"Look away if you know what's good for you" Everyone did as what Duncan recommend. Duncan sighed as he grabbed his backpack. He then got up from his chair and headed towards the door. "See you guys later"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Um home, where else?"

"But you can't just leave. You might get in more trouble"

Duncan put his hands up and started to wave them around "Oh no, I'm so scared," after his little comment, he open the door and left.

"Should we go after him?"

"Nah"

"Ok" Zoey sighed, "I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble"

Scott chuckled at her, "You worry too much"

Zoey crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm only looking out for him"

"He can do that for himself" Scott smirked at her. He found it cute that she was getting irritated by him.

Zoey was speechless. She was never good with comebacks and his smirk was throwing her off.

Since Duncan left, Scott decided to replace him with Zoey and do the prank he was talking. Scott raised his eyebrow at her before speaking, "When was the last time you did anything that involved breaking the rules?"

"Never"

"Well todays your lucky day"

Zoey gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see" Scott grabbed her wrist causing her to blush and grabbed his and her backpacks. He then pulled her towards the door. Zoey started to pulled back when she saw where he was heading.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving this room"

"Zoey, trust me, no one going to know we left"

"What about them?" Zoey pointed back to the other people in the room. Most of them were sleeping or were on their phones. Scott raised his eyebrow which was his way of retaliating.

Zoey sighed, "Fine, but if we get caugh-"

"Were not, now come on" Scott grabbed her wrist again and lead her into the hallway while handing her, her backpack. Once they were in the hallway, he started to run. He was half way down the hallway when he decided to turn back to see if Zoey was still behind him. Instead of following him, she was still standing by the detention room door with a puzzled look on her face.

"Zoey you're supposed to follow"

"How was I supposed to know that? You didn't really instruct me to do that."

Scott crossed his arms and smirked at her, "I'm ssooo sorry that you don't understand how to run"

Zoey glared at him, "I know how to ru-"

"I don't know, if you could, you would have followed me without instructions."

Zoey raised an eyebrow at him, deciding to challenge him, "Oh really? We'll see about that. But first where are we running to?"

"It's a surprise"

"Just tell me, so this is fair"

Scott sighed, pointing the other way down the hallway, "Fiiinnneee, were heading to McLean's office."

Zoey replied with an ok before she was off. She spirited down the hallway passing Scott, and turning the corner.

Scott waved his hand at her. "Hey you didn't say go" He stated before taking off. Zoey laughed as she continued to run. She would occasionally turn back around to see if Scott was still behind her. She would then point and laugh at him. The whole scene reminded her of the movie Breakfast Club, which was one of her all-time favorite movies. She was starting to slow down a bit as she grew tired. Before she knew it, Scott was starting to catch up. She gathered all the energy she had left, and pushed herself further. She then reached McLean's office thirty seconds before Scott. She triumphantly threw her hands up in the air.

"I told you," She stopped speaking to catch her breath. Once she did, she spoke again, "I can run."

"Wha…te..ver" Scott wheezed out. Zoey laughed, but then started to choke slightly since she still didn't have her breathing completely under control. Scott then gave her a concerned look, started to pat her on her back. She then finally got her breathing tamed.

"Thanks"

"No problem," He rubbed his neck and turned away from her so she wouldn't notice him blushing.

Zoey smiled at him, "So what's your plan?"

"We're going to sneak into his office, and steal that Venus flytrap of his"

Zoey's smile faded into a look of disappointment, "Seriously? That's the best you got?"

Scott glared at her, "You don't know how much he loves that plant. He loves it almost as much as loves himself."

"Wow, that's sad….and creepy. Sorry that I ever doubted you" Zoey put her hand of his arm causing both of them to stare at what she just did. They soon pulled away after realizing what just happen and started to blush. "Sorry about that too"

"Umm… yeah, so do you have a bobby pin?"

"Yeah here" Zoey pulled out a bobby pin from her hair, and handed it to him. He then started to pick at the lock. Zoey was fascinated by this.

"Where did you learn that from?"

"Duncan"

"Wow… not to be nosy or anything, but what's his deal? Like didn't he disappear for two years?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"No one knows, not even Geoff who's his best friend"

"That's strange"

"That's Duncan for you"

A silence fell between the two. Zoey was starting to take noticed that Scott was taking a very long time to pick the lock. She was starting to get frustrated by progress he was making. She really wanted to steal that plant. She couldn't wait to see McLean's face when he sees his precious plant is gone. Wait, since when did she get excited to steal from someone? She wasn't one to steal, especially steal from the principal who had the power to expel her. She couldn't believe she even got this far. She should have said no to Scott and just took a nap like everyone else, but she felt since she was already here, there was no turning back now. At least she had Scott with her. He seems like he knows what he's doing. Zoey smiled at him even though he couldn't see her. He wasn't as bad as people make him out to be. He was actually sort of nice and funny and kind of cute. She started to blush again.

"There we go," Scott opened the door. "Ladies first"

"Thanks" Zoey put her hand on her face to hide her red cheeks as she entered the room. She never had been in Principal McLean's office. It was exactly what she thought it would be. Pictures of Principal McLean covered the office and there was one god awfully portrait of him on the wall behind his desk.

Scott pointed to his desk, "There it is." Scott zipped open his backpack and walked towards the plant.

"Wait!"

Scott turned around to her and gave her a puzzled look, "What? Don't tell him you're having second thought?"

Zoey shook her head and opened her backpack, "No" She looked down on the ground before speaking again. "I want to do it" She then looked up at him again. He had biggest smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Go ahead"

Zoey approached the desk and took a deep breath. She hesitantly grabbed the plant and stuffed it in her bag. Her and Scott then ran out of the office and back towards the detention room. When they reached the room, everyone who was wake was staring and giving them confused looks. They ignored the stares and sat down in two open desks. They then looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I can't believe we just did that"

"Me too"

They high fived each other and started discuss what they just did for the remaining twenty minutes of detention. Chef then came and told everyone that they served their time and can leave. They continued their conversation and walked out with each other. Zoey then spotted her ride.

Zoey pointed to Mike's car, "Well my rides that way"

Scott raised his eyebrow, "Your leaving with Mike?" Scott rubbed the back of his neck when he came to realization, "Oh yeah, I forgot your with Mike"

"Were not together, he's just my best friend," Zoey wished that wasn't true. She actually has been in love with Mike since the fifth grade, but feels like if she would say anything about it, she'll get friend zoned. Plus, what if they did date, but have a messy break up. She couldn't risk losing him as a friend. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him as took out a piece of paper from her backpack. She then wrote her number down and handed it to him. "Here… we should do this again sometime"

Scott grabbed the paper and agreed with her. They said their goodbyes as she started to head towards Mike's car. She opened his car door and sat down in the passenger seat. She noticed that he didn't start his car and asked what was wrong.

Mike narrowed his eyes at her and tighten his grip on his steering wheel, "Why were you talking to Scott?"

Zoey raised her eyebrow at him, "Why can't I talk to him?"

"Because he's Scott. Do you remember what I told you about him."

"Yeah, and he's nothing like you described him to be. He's actually kind."

"And you're a fucking idiot!" Zoey wasn't surprised by his outburst. Ever since they started high school, Mike has been all over the place. One minute He'll be sweet as sugar, than the next he'll do a complete one-eighty. She always had to walk around egg shells with him now. She always wondered what happened to the old Mike. The Mike that she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Don't you see that this is what he does? He makes you believe he's a good guy, but then just uses you till you give him what he wants and humiliates you. He's a fucking manipulator. Always has, always will be."

"How do you know? People change."

"Not him. And you're a fucking fool for believing that."

"You know? No, I'm not." She pointed at him, "You are… I'm going to walk home. And I am not sorry!" Zoey grabbed her belongings and open the door. She got out of his car and slammed it shut to make a point to him.

_Whatever, I don't need her, _Mike thought to himself as he drove away. Zoey was disappointed that didn't try and stop her. She hoped he would apologize to her and then they'll drive away singing along to Beatle songs, but no. Mike had to be a douche, and she was not going to put up with this. Even if it meant she had to walk three miles home. She sighed, maybe Mike would have a change of heart. She then heard a car honking at her. Hoping it was Mike, she turned toward it with lightning speed as a huge smile formed on to her face. She was than slightly disappointed when she saw it was muddy, old Ford truck instead of Mike's Jetta.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" She then realized that it was Scott's truck when she heard it was his voice. She walked up to his window.

"Mike was being a jerk, so I decided to walk home"

"Where do you live?"

"On the far east side"

"Wow…" Scott rubbed the back of his neck. He was kind of jealous that Zoey lived in what their town called the wealthy area. He always wished for one night, he could be like them. Getting to sleep on real pillows, not having to hunt for your food, to just not have a care in the world. "… That's like really far from here if you're walking"

"I know" She sighed.

"You know, I can give you a ride"

"Really? That so great" Zoey ran to the other side of his car and opened the door. She than sat down and buckled her seat buckle. Scott started to drive and they sat there in silence till Scott grabbed a CD from his glove department. Zoey wondered what the kind of music he listened to. She knew he was kind of a redneck, so she figured it was country. She was then surprised when she heard Kanye West blasting through the truck's speakers.

"You like Kanye West?"

"Hell yeah, Yeezus is the best artist out there."

Zoey just rolled her eyes and started to stare out her window. She then sighed as she began to start thinking about Mike again. Scott turned down the radio and glanced at her before turned his eyes back on the road.

"Was this fight with Mike that bad?"

"Kind of….he'll probably forget about it tomorrow and act like nothing happen like he usually does. I don't know how he is so forgiving."

Scott chuckled silently at her statement. He knew why Mike always had violent outbursts, but that was his secret to keep… for now that is. Another silence fell between them, and it stayed that way till they reached Zoey's house. Scott marveled at her house. It would probably take both of his parent's ten years salary to pay for just one month at her house.

"Thanks for the ride"

"You're welcome….I hope things work out with Mike." He didn't hope things would work out between them, but he needs them to. His plan wouldn't work if they didn't.

Zoey stared at him for minute before she grabbed his shoulder. With him now facing her, she leaned in and kissed him. Scott was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss. This lasted for a minute, but it felt like a lifetime for Zoey. She pulled away with her cheeks almost as red as her hair.

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I really enjoyed that"

Zoey smiled at him, "Maybe we could do it again?"

"How's next Saturday?"

"Good" She smiled again at him, "So it's a date?"

"Sure"

"Great" She leaned in to give him a quick peck before saying goodbye and leaving. As she walked towards her house, Scott couldn't help but think about how quickly his plan was falling into place.

* * *

After waiting thirty minutes, Leshawna showed up. Bridgette told her to hurry up and come to her room. Once in her room, they sat on Bridgette's bed.

"So what's up girl? Why was this so urge?"

Bridgette took a deep breath. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Leshawna gave her a confused look. Bridgette took another deep breath before attempting to speak again.

"Leshawna… I'm" Bridgette couldn't make eye contact with Leshawna, and started hang her head in shame. "I'm pregnant."

A silence fell between the two. Bridgette looked up to see Leshawna's reaction. It was a mixture of shock, sympathy, and concern.

"I…. I…. I'm speechless… wow that's a first"

Bridgette sighed, "I know… I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Have you told Geoff?"

"No…."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. The only other person who knows is my mom"

"Girl I don't know what to say," Leshawna didn't understand why Bridgette chose her to reveal this to. Leshawna was never really good with feelings and showing them, so why involve her in something so emotionally driven?

"It's ok," Bridgette sighed again. "…. I just need someone to tell before I tell Geoff. To make things a little bit easier for when I do."

"Oh, well I'm flattered that you trust me enough to tell me."

Bridgette chuckled slightly, "Just remember not to tell anyone. I don't want this to end up on Sierra's blog."

"Or for Heather to find out"

"Yeah, that's like worst case scenario…. can you help me with how I should tell Geoff?"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

Leshawna nodded at her, and they began to plan.

* * *

After their little reunion in the hallway, Gwen got the ok from the bitch to take Trevor out for ice cream. They drove in silence as they reached the local ice cream parlor. Gwen was starting to get out of the car, when Trevor decided to speak.

"Can we go to the one on the other side of town? No one knows me over there" He said as he hung his head in shame. Gwen sighed as she got back in the car. They drove for another 20 minutes before they reached the other ice cream parlor. Trevor went to pick a table while Gwen went to order the ice cream. She got a small scoop of vanilla ice cream with blueberry syrup in a cup, and got Trevor a chocolate ice cream on a cone. She handed his cone to him and they sat in silence like they did in the car. That was till Gwen asked how he was doing.

"I feel like shit. Every day I wake wanting to feel something again, but then I realized I can't do that anymore. I can't be that person anymore. I have to become someone else. Someone who makes smart decisions, or at least someone who'll make better decisions then I have." He sighed, he was just bullshitting her. So was his little sob session he had when he saw her. He was hoping that she would believe that he has turned a new leave, so that she would tell their mom he has changed. So then their mom would take him out of hell he has been living in and out of for a year and a half now, and he can get back to what he knows best, before his sister rudely stopped him from doing. He still couldn't believe she overreacted when he almost overdosed. The key word was ALMOST, so really he didn't. She should have minded her own damn business, and let him do whatever he wanted to do with his life. He began to visualize what it will be like when he gets out, and how his first high in almost two years will be like. He especially couldn't wait to have the amazing high you get from heroin, he couldn't wait till it was once again running through his veins. "Man I miss some heroin" He thought he said this in his mind, but accidently said it aloud.

Gwen didn't know what to say. She thought from what he said at the start, he was done with his old life. Now she wasn't sure. If he's missing it, then what's going to stop him from using again? Gwen took a deep breath before speaking, "But you're not going to use it again right?"

"If I stay in the shithole I'm stuck in, that hell yeah I am." He began to laugh. He was only joking, but he stopped when he saw Gwen wasn't laughing with him. "Oh come on sis, it was just a joke."

"A joke? You almost overdosed because of it! You almost died because of it Trevor! Heroin is no joke!"

Trevor put up his hands in defense, "Ok, ok, calm down. Gosh, you used to be so chill. What the hell happened to the cool sister that I used to know?"

Gwen glared at him, "She had to grow up when her big brother decide to become selfish and only care about himself"

"Me? Selfish? You must have me confused with someone else"

"Actually I don't. You're the most selfish person I know"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Do enlighten me"

"You abandoned me and mom," Gwen's voice was starting to crack as tears started to form in her eyes. "All you ever cared about was getting high or partying, while I was stuck trying to keep mom from fading away. You don't understand how much you broke her, and you weren't even there to help pick up the pieces. I was. You were never there." By now, Gwen was crying, but she wasn't done. She had been holding this in for years now. "I used to look up to you. You were my father figure, but now… Now you're just some junkie who wasted his life. Was it worth it? Was it so easy to throw it all away and forget about the people who truly care about?

Trevor sat there, shocked by his sister statement. He couldn't believe she was being a total bitch to him. She should be gratefully that she was even in his presence. "Are you done?"

Gwen wiped away a tear away and softened her expression. She was hoping her words struck him, and was surely going to rethink things. "Yeah"

"Good, so you know that Juan guy who answered the door? Well can you believe the dude shot his wife? She's still alive if you're concerned. But anyway, he said it was because he was on some wicked painkillers and said that he knows some guy downtown who sells it for cheap. Can you believe that?"

Gwen stared at him blankly. She came to the realization that this was a waste of time and he was just a lost cause. She got up and headed towards the door. Trevor watched through the window as she got into Heather's car. He wondered why the hell she left right in the middle of his mind-blowing story. He quickly got up and headed towards the car. Once he got in the car, he saw that Gwen was crying again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You really need to get your emotions in check."

Gwen lifted her head from her hands and gave him the nastiest look she could give him. "You're a fucking douche. A fucking ungratefully douche."

"Awww little sis learned big girl words" He smirked at her. She was after all just joking with him. Right?

Gwen stared at him, before turning the car on. "I am so fucking done."

"Done with what?"

Gwen slammed her hand on the steering wheel. This action shocked Trevor making his eyes widen. "Let me make this clear, because everything I have said to you today, or for my whole life, you have never really understood. I am done with you"

"Yeah sure you are. In a couple of weeks, you'll be back. Saying you missed me so much, begging for mom to let me out."

"You don't have to worry about that. You'll be free by tomorrow." Gwen was planning on lying to her mom that he's changed. He wasn't worth them trying to gather the money needed for his rehab, since it was so obvious that it wasn't going to much use. She came to the conclusion that she wouldn't care if he ended up dead or not. She had spent too much time crying and trying to save him. When there was nothing there worth trying to save. The big brother she once idolized was gone, and could never come back, no matter how much she tried.

Trevor was beaming. He was finally free, well until tomorrow but still he was now a free man. "Thanks sis"

Once again they drove in silence. Once back at Spring Meadow, Gwen informed Betty that Trevor was free to leave tomorrow. Of course Betty put up a protest, but eventually caved in. Trevor gave his sister a pat on the back before leaving go back to his room for, hopefully, the last time. Gwen then left and began to drive towards Heather's house to return her car. Gwen's mind was going all over the place. She kept replaying the whole day in her mind. Wondering how she could have handled it better, thinking about better things she could have said, what was going through his mind, if he heard anyway thing she said. Oh who was she kidding? He's just a no good junkie, but then she remembers, this no good junkie is her brother.

Gwen pulled into Heather's driveway and got out of the car. She walked up to her door and knocked on it. Heather's mom answered the door and welcomed her in. Informing her that Heather was up stairs in her room and asked if she can stay for dinner. She accepted her invitation and started to walk up the stairs. She approached Heather's door and knocked.

"I told you Damien to leav… Oh it's you. Quick get in here before Damien gets any ideas." Gwen did what she was told to and sat on the violet couch in her room. Heather chose to sit on her bed.

"So how did it go?"

Gwen was about to answer her question, but instead broke down into tears.

"I'm guessing it went bad," Gwen nodded at her. Heather sighed before getting up off of her bed and went to comfort Gwen. She started to rub Gwen's back. "What happened?"

"He's just a fucking douche. I even told him everything-"

Heather's eyes widen. She knew everything that Gwen kept inside, and always remembered Gwen saying she could never say any of this to him, no matter what. "Everything?"

"Everything Heather and you know what? He didn't care, even acted like I didn't say anything and started talking about some painkillers. I'm such any idiot for trying to save him, or ever thinking he'll change."

Heather gave her a weak smile, "No you're not. You were just trying to be a good sister. He's just a fucking idiot for not listening to you and not taking everything to heart. Gwen, you did everything right, so don't go second guessing yourself, ok?"

"Ok" Gwen smiled at her, but it soon faded away when she realize she didn't tell Heather about letting her brother leave the rehab. "Heather, I forgot to tell you, he's leaving Spring Meadow tomorrow."

Heather didn't know what to say. Well actually she did. She wanted to say it was a good thing, maybe he'll run into some trouble, actually overdosed this time. Then when he's making his trip to hell, he'll remember how he could have prevented his fate if he had listened to his sister, but then that would be insensitive. She wouldn't care about being insensitive with anyone, but Gwen. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Maybe it's best I let him go. I'm so sick of worrying about him."

Gwen looked at Heather for approve. Heather gave her a small smile and that was all Gwen needed. There was no going back on her decision now, not even if it meant facing the consequences that might come with it.

* * *

Bridgette was finally ready to face Geoff. She got all the advice she needed from Leshawna. Had a quick pep talk with her mother, and was now on her way to Geoff's. She didn't call or text him that she was on her way. She wanted to surprise him before he started to ask questions to why she has been ignoring him. She pulled up into his driveway and walked to his door. Before she can knock on the door, it swung open and two arms wrapped around and swung her around in a circle.

"Bridgette! You're alive!"

"Yeah… umm can you put me down?"

"Yeah" Geoff put her on ground once again and started to hug her more tightly. "I just missed you so much"

Bridgette returned that hug before she spoke, "Me too… umm so Geoff, there's something I have to tell you, but first are your parents home?"

"Nah, they're at some gala. But before you tell me what you need to tell me, I got to ask, why were you ignoring me?"

"What I need to tell you kind of explains it"

"Ok" They went into Geoff's house. Geoff wanted to go to his room, but Bridgette protested, making them chose to sit in the living room. Geoff was a little nervous. Of course worst case scenario was running through his mind, which was Bridgette breaking up with him.

"So what is it that you needed to tell me."

Bridgette took in a deep breath and began to speak, "The reason I been ignoring you and missed a whole week of school is because last Friday I found out that…"

"That?"

Bridgette sighed and avoided eye contact, "That I'm pregnant."

Bridgette turned to Geoff to see his reaction. She was shocked when she saw a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't something to be smiling about."

"Yes it is. I know this isn't the most ideal situation since were still in high school, but still. In nine months, we'll have created life, and well life is….life. It's a beautiful thing, and I'm going to be able to share it with you."

Bridgette took every single one of his words to heart. What he said was true, and she was glad he wasn't breaking up with her or outraged that she's pregnant. She was touched that he was willingly to be there for her, but she was still concerned to how others will react. What if their reaction changed his opinion on the situation? After all Geoff was pretty naïve.

"Aren't you a little concerned by how everyone will react?"

"Nah, their opinion doesn't matter, and it's not like were first couple to ever have a child at the end of their high school life. We're just getting a head start on life, kind like how people get accepted to college early."

Bridgette laughed at his comment, "Yeah, cause that sssooo similar"

"It made sense in my head ok?"

"Yeah sure" Bridgette smiled at him, "I love you"

Geoff returned the smile, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. Bridgette returned the kiss.

She couldn't believe that she was so worried about telling him. She definitely overreacted. With Geoff, Leshawna, and her mother on her side, she was ready to face everything and everyone now.

* * *

**Special thanks to Yoona9queen, Riri Amazing, and Miss. Kookies.**

**Author Notes:_ I know that Gwen's brother is younger than her, but I feel like it made more sense if he was older. If anyone curious, he's 20, so he's three years apart from Gwen. I wanted to put more for the Leshawna and Bridgette scene, but I felt like it was better off the way I left it and I was having a difficult time trying to write how Leshawna would react to Bridgette being pregnant. Oh and I plan on not including Mike's MPD, I have different plans for him._**

**_This chapter is named after the song _My Own Worst Enemy _by _Lit**

**Next Chapter: It's time to vote for class president as Courtney and Leshawna face off. Also Alejandro and Heather's relationship is revealed. How will everyone react with this new revelation?**


End file.
